1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which stores an image captured, a processing unit which is utilized in the image processing apparatus, and an IP address managing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus which stores captured image data includes a plurality of input units, a plurality of memory units, a plurality of output units and a controller which controls the units. The image processing apparatus encodes captured image data using the input units and stores the image data in the memory units. The image processing apparatus reads the image data from the memory units and decodes the image data using the output units to output the image data. The units in the image processing apparatus are connected to each other via a control bus and a data bus. The controller controls the input units, the memory units, and the output units (see, Jpn. PCT National Publication NO. 2003-534572, for example). The units send and receive the image data using the data bus.
However, such conventional image processing apparatus, which transmits a control signal and the image data through a bus, has a limit to performance in bus connection. Thus, speeding data transmission up and transmitting the data with multi-channels are difficult to accomplish.